The Adventures of Haytham and Connor
by Ranjay
Summary: HaythCon. This will be a series of oneshots featuring Haytham and Connor doin' it. That's about it. Did I mention that this is HaythCon? Just to be sure.
1. Bare on a Bear!

The Adventures of Haytham and Connor

Part 1

Bare on a Bear?!

Connor was out hunting. He didn't really need to anymore, since the homestead provided for itself and he could take as much as he needed. He was who he was though, and it was hard for him to sit still for long. Hunting provided a nice distraction.

A distraction from visiting Haytham in his cabin on the outskirts of the little town.

So he was out in the woods around in a place he knew people rarely went. He was up in a tree stalking a nice looking buck who was grazing below him. He prepared to jump down and kill it, but then out of nowhere the deer bolted and a bear rushed out after it. Connor jumped before he even knew what he was doing. He landed on the bear's back and jabbed his blades into its neck. It roared and struggled, but went down quickly. Connor got off and said his prayer, thanking the bear for giving its life.

"I am sorry, great creature. The people here will be much safer with you passed on," he murmured, stroking the thick fur of the bear's back. He got out a longer knife and prepared to skin the bear when all of the sudden he was being shoved down onto it. He struggled and managed to turn around and get his blades out, but stopped when he noticed it was Haytham, who was grinning down at him.

"Father! You are not supposed to come out until after dark! What if someone saw you?" Connor said, worried. He didn't want Haytham to have to leave because someone saw him and told Achilles!

"Oh please. Do you really think I'd let anyone see me? Besides, I wanted to watch you hunt. It's so natural for you, the way you move," Haytham murmured, reaching down to slide a hand up under Connor's shirt. The assassin immediately blushed.

"Father, not here! Wait until tonight!" he said, knowing full well what Haytham wanted to do right now.

"Are you going to stop me?" Haytham asked, finding a nipple and rubbing it slowly. His other hand trailed down to Connor's crotch, teasing his fingers there.

"We cannot …. we cannot have... not here! This bear is dead!" Connor yelped, feeling himself starting to react to Haytham's touches anyway. But they couldn't do this on the body of a bear! It was so disrespectful!

Haytham chuckled. "Oh? The bear is dead? I hadn't noticed."

Connor's face flushed more. "We cannot. It would dishonor the spirit of the bear."

"Connor," Haytham said softly, cupping his son's cheek. "The bear is dead. He doesn't care what happens to his body now. Maybe his spirit would be honored to be used in such a fashion."

It was getting harder to think the harder Connor got, which was happening quickly thanks to Haytham's hands. His father knew just what turned Connor on, and he was not going to let up.

"No, I am sure the bear would not be honored by being defiled," Connor muttered. He wasn't struggling at all, though, and Haytham grinned in triumph.

"Well, you'll just have to get over it," the older man said, leaning down to kiss Connor and slide his hand into his pants. Connor felt him smiling even wider against his mouth, and he was still grinning as he pulled up.

"You're half hard already. Do I really get to you that quickly?" Haytham asked, pushing Connor's pants down a little so he could get out his cock and rub it.

"Or is it the naughty thought of doing it on a bear, hmm?"

Connor looked off to the side and didn't say anything. Haytham pushed him all the way onto the bear and got up on it between his legs. He smiled down at his son, stroking his cock slowly.

"Now there's a sight. You look good on furs," Haytham purred.

"This is not appropriate... We are out in the open!" Connor tried again, even though he was waging a losing battle and they both knew it.

"We'll hide under the bear if anyone comes along. Now spread them," Haytham said, tone suddenly authoritative. Connor automatically spread his legs wider, feeling the bear's fur on his bare ass. It felt... pretty good actually. Haytham wasted no time in shoving Connor's pants down to his ankles, though he didn't take them all the way off. Connor could see the bulge starting in his father's pants, and he wondered if Haytham had ever thought about doing this before.

"Take off your hood. Your face is much too pretty to hide," Haytham said as he slid his unoccupied hand into Connor's coat and felt around. The younger man tentatively pulled his hood off, hoping that Haytham wouldn't make him get completely naked. Though that way he'd be able to feel the bear's fur all over his body...

"There you are," Haytham said fondly after Connor's hood was off. He pulled out the small bottle he'd given Connor before and slicked a couple of fingers with the contents. Connor relaxed more, letting himself sink into the bear and feeling the fur and smelling the oil on Haytham's fingers and getting fully hard at the scent. It always reminded him of Haytham now, and what they did together.

"Good boy," Haytham murmured, stroking Connor's cock a bit more firmly. He slid two fingers against Connor's entrance, slowly pushing one in and working it around.

"Hnnng," Connor moaned quietly, gripping tufts of the bear's fur with both hands. Haytham methodically worked his finger, quickly adding a second, all the while stroking Connor's cock.

"Fatherrnnng? T-take your hat off? And let yourrrnnnng hair down?" Connor asked, eyes fixed on Haytham's face. The older man frowned, but took off his hat anyway. He hesitated on his hair tie, but then pulled it off as well. His hair cascaded around his face, and Connor moaned and started to rub his abdomen.

"Like it when my hair is down?" Haytham asked.

"Hnnng yes. It looks very nice," Connor said quietly, giving a small smile. Haytham smiled back after a moment, rubbing Connor's cock slowly.

"Only you get to see it like this. Cherish it," Haytham said, and jabbed his fingers into Connor's sweet spot. The assassin cried out and involuntarily bucked his hips, gripping the bear harder and pressing his head back into it. Haytham grinned rather evilly then, jabbing the spot over and over as he scissored his fingers. Connor cried out each time and couldn't stop the movement of his hips, but Haytham just used that movement to pleasure his son both in his arse and on his cock. Soon enough Connor was crying out and orgasming, cumming over Haytham's hand. Connor panted a little and just felt for a moment with his eyes closed.

"I think you're ready," Haytham said, removing his fingers from Connor and looking down at him appraisingly. Connor could see the sizable bulge in Haytham's pants now, and he sat up a little.

"Can I, father?" he asked, gently placing a hand on it. Haytham frowned, then reached out to rub Connor's head.

"Certainly."

Connor sat up all the way and straddled the bear, moaning a little as the fur rubbed against his arse and cock. Haytham chuckled and leaned back as Connor unbuttoned his pants, getting out his cock and licking his lips. Connor hadn't even tried to put Haytham's cock in his mouth before, but he was going to try now! He slid a hand down the length of it, then glanced up at Haytham who was watching him closely. With a little smile, Connor licked the head. Haytham made a little noise of surprise, which turned into a full moan as Connor slid the whole head into his mouth. It was quite a lot, but he still had much more to go.

"Connor, don't try to put the whole thing into your mouth. We need to work up to that," Haytham said quietly, rubbing his son's head as he started to bob it a little. Connor just grunted and focused on the cock in his mouth, experimentally sliding his tongue along the slit. Haytham gave a little moan, so Connor did it again. He took his time in finding out what Haytham liked and doing that multiple times, then moving on. He managed to get about more of it into his mouth before Haytham let out a low groan and came. Connor was so surprised that he swallowed some automatically. Haytham gently pushed his head away and pulled him up for a kiss, biting and ravishing Connor's mouth. The assassin's lips were nice and red when Haytham pulled away, and he pushed Connor back down onto the bear.

"We'll work on your gag reflex so you can get the whole thing down," Haytham said, reaching down to rub Connor's cock a little.

"Mmm, why don't you get on your hands and knees?" he said, and Connor blinked at him. Haytham sighed.

"Do it, unless you want me to find something else out here to fuck you with. I can assure you that branches are not comfortable in the least."

Connor blushed and then got on his hands and knees, looking back at Haytham with large eyes. He rubbed his thumbs on the bear's fur, sending an apology to the bear's spirit.

"Don't give me that look," Haytham muttered. He slid a finger back into Connor to make sure he was ready, then applied the oil to his cock and positioned himself behind the assassin.

"Try not to collapse. If you find yourself unable to keep your arms braced, just make sure you keep your arse up," Haytham instructed, and Connor gulped. They'd only ever done it face to face the few times they'd had sex before, so he was a little nervous about this new position. But Haytham knew what he was doing, so Connor would just go along with it.

"Yes father."

"Good. I will make sure it is pleasurable for you,as always," Haytham said, and pushed the head of his cock into Connor. Both moaned, and Haytham continued to push in until he was buried to the hilt. Connor was panting by then, eyes tightly closed and fistfuls of fur in both hands. It was certainly a different feeling doing it this way.

"Are you ready?" Haytham asked, stroking the fabric along Connor's back.

"I am ready," Connor said, turning his head to gaze back at Haytham again. The templar growled at the look and leaned down over the assassin to kiss him harshly, starting to roll his hips into him. Connor moaned loudly into the kiss, holding on tightly to the bear. Haytham pulled back from the kiss after a moment, though he kept his body on Connor's and fucked him like that. Connor's limbs always got weak when they had sex, so it was all he could do to support both their weight at this point. His cock was hard again by now and he wanted to rub it, but he would collapse if he moved to do so. Haytham seemed to realize this, so after a moment he reached down and took Connor's cock in hand and stroked it along with his thrusts.

Soon Connor was moaning and crying out as Haytham found his sweet spot and thrust at it continually. His cock was throbbing in his father's hand, and soon the pleasure was too much and Connor's arms buckled. The front half of his body collapsed onto the bear, and he wrapped his arms around it as far as they would go.

"Fatthherrrrrnnnng!" he cried, which spurred Haytham into thrusting harder. Connor cried out continually at the added pressure and pleasure, burying his face against the bear and smelling the musty scent.

Haytham kept up the hard, fast pace, quite liking the feel of Connor's lithe and powerful body under him. It gave him no end to pleasure to know that he could get to Connor so thoroughly, and have such power over him.

"Fattherrrr! Hnnng, f-faaather!" Connor cried out, orgasming and cumming all over the bear. Haytham grunted and thrust even harder, making Connor scream his name and alerting everyone and everything within a mile radius. Haytham groaned and slammed himself deep into Connor and came in him. Both moaned and panted and Haytham nuzzled the back of Connor's neck a little before sitting up off of him. He considered fucking him some more, but then decided that he actually didn't like being out in the open like this. He slid his cock out of his son and wiped it on his back, then tucked himself back in and buttoned up. Connor sighed heavily and flopped onto his back, dick hanging out and pants around his ankles. Haytham couldn't help but grin.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you enjoyed that."

Connor shrugged, running his hands through the bear fur. "You know how to give me pleasure."

"I do, don't I? Now how do you feel about doing it on the bear?"

At that the assassin hesitated. "I...I enjoyed it. I am sure the bear's spirit weeps."

"Sure. But you liked it, which is all that matters," Haytham said, leaning down to give Connor a kiss. He ran his hand through the bear fur, smirking as he sat back up.

"Bring the fur to my cabin. I'll make you something nice," the older man said, getting up and pulling his hair back into a ponytail. Connor looked up at him, slowly pulling back up his pants.

"You? Make something?"

Haytham gave his son a look. "Just because I am excellent at killing and fucking doesn't mean that's all I am good at."

"You are right. I am sorry," Connor said, wiping his cock off a little before buttoning back up. He sat on the bear at looked at Haytham.

"I'll see you back at my cabin. Try not to have too much fun with that bear..." Haytham said with a smirk before disappearing into the trees. Connor sighed and got to the task of skinning the bear, giving another apology to its spirit.


	2. Upon the Roof

The Adventures of Haytham and Connor

Part 2

Upon the Roof

"Right, Connor! Go right!" Haytham yelled at his son, who was running in front of him. They were both fleeing from a very large group of redcoats who were chasing them with single-minded determination. New York was a big city, as far as cities went, with many hiding places. But the redcoats were right on them, which of course made hiding impossible at the moment.

When Connor went right, Haytham went left and started to climb the nearest building. He kept Connor in sight, watching as his son ducked into an alley. The redcoats split into two groups to keep chasing both men, and Haytham smirked to himself. He lost sight of Connor as he got to the roof of the building he was climbing, though he saw a few redcoats running around in circles. His pursuers eventually got up onto the building behind him, and Haytham was off again. He jumped to the next building and ran along the top, crouching on the edge and looking down. He just caught sight of Connor climbing a building about two blocks away, so he went in that direction. He hopped a couple more buildings and lost sight of Connor again, but he wasn't worried. His son had not survived for this long because of his looks...

"Father!" came Connor's voice suddenly, and then Haytham was being pulled down. Instead of finding himself on the ground or a hard rooftop, Haytham found himself on top of Connor in a space behind a stack of random boxes. A place he enjoyed being.

"Father, have you-" Connor was cut off by Haytham putting his hand over his mouth, gesturing up. Just then a group of redcoats ran by along the rooftop, many of them stumbling and cursing as they went. Connor shifted under Haytham, evidently ready to get up and go kill a few, but Haytham just pressed down on him further. He was still the stronger of the two, and he liked to remind Connor of that sometimes.

"Fmmgogng," Connor grumbled around Haytham's hand, glaring up at him. Haytham just smiled. Another group of redcoats went by, this time in a different direction. Connor stilled, and he and Haytham were both silent as they listened for more. And the minutes stretched on. Connor shifted multiple times, and eventually he stopped looking up at Haytham. It was about this time that Haytham felt something poking his thigh, and he turned a rather feral grin down to his son.

"Mmm, getting hard I see. Just being this close to me gets you all worked up?" he whispered, slowly lowering his hand from Connor's face. The assassin blushed, but he couldn't deny it.

"Well then. We'll just have to take care of that, won't we?" Haytham said quietly, and stuck his hand down Connor's trousers.

"Father!" Connor barked, eyes going wide. Haytham slapped his other hand back over Connor's face, pressing down on him further.

"Do you really want to call attention to us, like this?" he asked, stroking Connor's cock slowly.

"No, please do not!" Connor whispered urgently, trying to get Haytham's hand out of his pants. His father just smirked, shoving Connor's hands away.

"I _will_. And it will be a challenge because you like to scream and make a lot of noise. Let's see if we can keep undetected, hmm?" Haytham whispered.

Connor blushed harder, pushing at Haytham's chest without much force. "If we get caught, they will not hesitate to kill us. They will gladly kill us if they find us doing this. They want to kill us anyway. This is just another excuse. _Anyone_ would gladly kill us if they found us doing this!"

Haytham frowned. "Do you not want to continue our relationship, Connor? Does the thought of getting caught mean more to you than I do?"

Connor gave Haytham a very hurt look, and Haytham sighed. "It is not that father. No one knows, and I wish to keep it that way. I will admit that I am afraid of what would happen if we were ever caught, however. It is bad enough to be with another man, illegal! Even worse to be with one's father...They would have us hanged. Everyone would watch and know what we have done. Both Assassins and Templars disgraced."

Haytham frowned for a second more, then kissed Connor gently. "If that is how you feel, then we can go out separate ways. Become enemies again."

There was no hesitation in Connor's voice as he gave his reply, and his expression was adamant. "No! I love you father! I will not give up!"

Both men stared at each other, taking in the moment. Neither had said those words yet, and now that Connor had, it was _real _what they had between them.

"I love you too Connor," Haytham whispered, kissing him again. Connor put his arms around Haytham's neck and kissed back to the best of his ability, giving him a small smile as they pulled apart.

"I do not care if it is wrong to be with you. I love you and do not want anyone else. But if we ever get caught, then we will have to run. I am willing to do that, if you are there with me," Connor said quietly. Haytham was silent a moment, and Connor started to get worried. Was his father not willing to go that far for him? Then Haytham smiled, and Connor smiled back.

"I will go with you wherever we need to," he said, and then resumed stroking Connor's cock with a smirk. "But first we need to take care of this, hmm?"

"Father! Just let it go! We shall certainly be caught if you keep it up!" Connor hissed. He was willing to flee with his father into the wilderness so they could have sex all the time and never be caught, but not this soon! He still had things to do in this fledgling nation!

"Please. You take much too long to calm yourself. Just cum and then we can move on with our lives," Haytham said, rubbing a thumb over the slit. Connor moaned, then realized what he was doing a slapped a hand over his face. He gave Haytham a look, an imploring look, and Haytham sighed yet again.

"Alright, then we shall do this together. Better?"

Connor shook his head fervently, putting both hands over his mouth. Haytham grinned and sat up a little to unbutton his own trousers, sliding his cock out and then laying back down on Connor. Their dicks touched, and the assassin's moan wasn't very muffled by his hands.

"Ahhhh, the real challenge begins now," Haytham said, looking above Connor's head. The assassin tilted his head so he could peer through the boxes upside-down, and his eyes widened in horror. Four redcoats were taking up positions on the very roof they were hiding on, and Connor turned his look of horror up to Haytham. The templar smirked, reached down, and began to rub their cocks together. Connor groaned into his hands, face flushing and hips bucking involuntarily. Haytham moved with him, keeping their cocks pressed together and not stopping now. His got hard quickly, and soon even he was making little noises of pleasure.

"Fnnnnngggg!" Connor moaned, closing his eyes and trying his hardest not to make any loud noises, but it was extremely difficult. It was a good thing the redcoats seemed to be deaf, for they hadn't noticed yet. Haytham started to growl a little and thrust his hips down into his hand and against Connor. The assassin moaned long and low, and Haytham put his free hand over Connor's two on his face. He gave his son a look, but Connor was too far gone to even notice him. Haytham leaned closer to lick along Connor's bottom lip, and then bite it.

Connor's eyes flew open and he let out a rather high pitched moaning sort of screech, and when Haytham's eyes got wide, Connor quickly turned it into an eagle noise. Haytham squeezed their cocks extra hard at that, which made the assassin gasp and orgasm. His hips bucked up into Haytham, who growled lowly and orgasmed as well. They both got cum all over their crotches and Haytham's hand, which he slid up to Connor's face. He pulled away Connor's hand and let him pant for a moment before pushing a finger into his mouth, watching as Connor tasted both their cum with a blush.

"Oi, did you 'ere somefink over there?"

Both Haytham and Connor froze, Haytham pressing down as much as he could on Connor. A redcoat approached and poked at a box with his gun. He looked like he was going to lean over and see them, but then one of the other ones called to him and he left. Connor let out a sigh of relief, looking at Haytham. He couldn't get himself back in order with his father pressed as tightly onto him as he was, but Haytham didn't seem to want move any time soon.

"That was fun. Shall we try another?" Haytham whispered after a moment, smirking.

Connor's eyes got huge again. "No! Father, no!" he said, shoving at Haytham's chest.

"Very well. Shall we kill these chaps then before you get hard again?" Haytham asked, leaning down to kiss Connor briefly.

"Ah, yes. Let us do that," Connor said with more relief as Haytham pushed up off of him a little. The assassin quickly got himself back together while Haytham did the same, and then with a grin, the templar leaped up and over the boxes. Connor was up right behind him, just in time to avoid the spray of blood from the first redcoat. Father and son killed them quickly and returned down to street level, walking side by side like none of that had just happened.


End file.
